


ART - The Lighthouse

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: This is an Art Cover, a gift of appreciation to the Author Electra Rhodes for her story The Lighthouse





	ART - The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879127) by [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes). 



I really love the story, The Lighthouse, its unique and very interesting. The first cover is color pencil, ink pen, pencil, and ink. the colors don't seem to come across very well on my scanner.

**COVER 1**

 

 

**COVER 2:**

    This version is a little moodier, a little bloodier too. Made with the MS Paint program.

 

Bothh covers are available on LiveJournal

Livejournal - http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/52719.html

and Deviant Art

Deviant Art - https://jazzy2may.deviantart.com/

 


End file.
